hellcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellcats
'Hellcats ' Hellcats is an American comedy-drama series for The CW '''starring '''Alyson Michalka, Ashley Tisdale, Robbie Jones, and Matt Barr. Based on the book Cheer: Inside the Secret World of College Cheerleaders by journalist Kate Torgovnick and described as "Election" meets "Bring It On" by critics.Hellcats revolves around Marti, a pre-law college student at Lancer University in Memphis, Tennessee, who comes from the wrong side of town. When budget cutbacks and her mother's carelessness cause her to lose her scholarship, she is forced to look for a new one. She overhears that one of the college cheerleaders has become injured, and a place on the team is available. Seeing no other option, Marti uses her previous gymnastic training to try out for a spot on the team, and a chance to get the scholarship that comes with it.11 After the team coach and captain see the potential for adding something new and different to the team, Marti makes it onto the Hellcats, the college's competitive cheerleading team.[12. 'Characters' Alyson Michalka-Marti Perkins is the main protagonist of the series and a townie from Memphis, Tennessee. Described as "wicked smart", she joins the Hellcats for a chance to continue her education after her mother causes her to lose her scholarship. She works a low-level job at a university pub. At first Marti and Savannah were enemies but now they're really good friends at CheerTown. They also share a room. She has a major love for music. Ashley Tisdale-Savannah Monroe, the captain of Hellcats, she was one of the people that wanted Marti on the squad she thought it would help them win. Later Savannah starts to date Marti's bud Dan Patch. She went with Dan, Marti, and Lewis on the date so it'll be less weird. Savannah is sweet and girlie. She risked fighting with her family so she could date Dan. Alice and her are frenimies. Her family are devoted Christians who believe her school is 'secular'. Heather Hemmens-Alice Verdura was replaced by Marti Perkins after her wrist injury. Even though she got hurt she still remained on the team. She and Marti don't really like each other. She and Lewis used to be a couple. In one episode she threw something at him and it broke a window. When they have a game of flag football against the girls volleyball team Alice finds a way to cheat but Savannnah tells her cheating is not the way. Alice doesnt like the attention Marti is getting from her ex-boyfriend Lewis Flynn. Robbie Jones-Lewis Flynn is a former football player. He is now on a the Hellcats. He was dared by his frat brothers to join but later he's hooked on it and enjoys it. He and Alice were a couple but now he's in to Marti. In the first eppisode he told Marti that she has the body for a model. He also askes her out but she rejects him but later she changes her mind and says Yes. Marti and him break up after he finds out she cheated on him. Matt Barr-'''Dan Patch is Marti's best friend and Savannah's Boyfriend. He had a crush on Marti but she wasnt aware of it but he's dating Marti's friend Savannah now. When Dan and Savannah were on there date Savannah was drunk. Later they kissed. It was shown that Dan and Marti lost their virginities to each other. '''Sharon Leal-Vanessa Lodge is a former Hellcats cheerleader and is now the team's coach. She has a boyfriend named Derrick Altman. When she was on the Hellcats team she had an affair with Red Raymond, the school's football coach. When the school found out they fired him. She has an amazing talent for dancing. Category:Hellcats